lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Gilneas
The Kingdom of Gilneas is a large Frankish Kingdom located in north central Europe, and directly south of both Lorraine, and west of several other small Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Gilneas is one of the largest of the independant Kingdoms that dot the lands south of Lorraine, and because of this they have almost always stood at the head of the movement of the independants to band together in times of trouble. Following the Gilneasian capture of the Kingdom of the Kingdom of Ostrenlia the Kingdom of Gilneas would be reformed as the Empire of Gilneas with the titles of Kingdom of Gilneas and KIngdom of Ostrenlia becoming backbones of the Empire itself. The Kingdom of Gilneas is populated by the Frankish people of which first entered the region of Gilneas during the Great Migration as they were pushed southward by Vandals who eventually founded the kingdoms north of Gilneas. The Franks of Gilneas are nearly one hundred percent of the population but in the newly conquered lands there does contain small populations of Vandals of whom have been difficult to incoperate into the Kingdom of Gilneas due to the long history of violence between the Vandals, and Franks of the region. The Kingdom of Gilneas was one of the places visited by the Dragonoph prophet Ysgramor`s son Ylgar of whom preached the religion to the lands of Gilneas and legends state that during this time the city of Gilneas was visited by Dragons of the White Mountains of Lucerne and the tales of their coming are still told. The Kingdom Gilneas since then has been staunchly Dragonoph in its leanings and it has become a bastion of the religion and an agressive expander of its words to a larger extent then basically any other Dragonoph nation north of Lucerne. The Kingdom of Gilneas is ruled by a system of heridetary monarchs that are chosen from the best canidate from House Strom. House Strom thus maintains a massive level of control over the leadership, and goverment of the Kingdom of Gilneas, but they do rely on several levels of other noble houses and individuals to completely run the Kingdom. Despite being a member of the Strom's of Westros the two share no relationship, and in fact are bitter enemies with both taking the same last name, and refusing to agnoledge the other, but for the terms of political discussion the Strom's of Gilneas are known as House Strom of Gilneas while the Strom's of Strom are called House Strom. The Kingdom of Gilneas was originally one of the many kingdoms within the Empire of Allemeni and was only a member for a brief period but was unique in that it was filled with Franks before the arrival of the Allemeni Empire and thus the transition was much smoother then in other places. This peaceful nature would meant that when the Allemeni Empire collapsed the Kingdom of of Gilneas would became founded during the end of that collapse, and its birth was far more peaceful then many of the kingdoms that were born during that disasterous period. Rising from the ashes of the Allemeni Empire the Kingdom of Gilneas situated itself on the islands called the Gilneas Lake of which they named their kingdom after, and within the campital of Gilneas City they grew quite powerful if not isolated and uninterested in the outer regions. During the early part of their Kingdom they became attacked by the Vandals to their north of whom overrun several of their islands before the Gilneas forces were able to push them back at heavy losses. Following the end of the fighting the next king of Gilneas spent his time retaking the islands from the Vandals and took much land north of the islands expanding the Kingdom of Gilneas to new heights. Geography The Kingdom of Gilneas is located in western Thedas where it dominated the Gilnasian Islands where most of the original kingdom is located, but it has expanded to control lands west of the Gilneas Lake and southward as well. The Kingdom of Gilneas borders several nations in the form of the Kingdom of Ostrenlia, Kingdom of Anderfells, and Kingdom of Tollensia to its south, the Centaur Kingdom in the form of the Six Tribes of Shiverwrath to its west, the Centaur Kingdom of Three Tribes of Blackwrath to its north, the Frankish Kingdoms to its east in the form of the Kingdom of Rilneas, and Kingdom of Revinter, while the homeland of the Giberlings in the form of the Empire of Saurnat to its north, History Early History The Kingdom of Gilneas became founded during the end of the Kingdom of Alcase-Lorraine, and its birth was far more peaceful then many of the kingdoms that were born during that disasterous period. Goverment The Kingdom of Gilneas is ruled by a system of heridetary monarchs that are chosen from the best canidate from House Strom. House Strom thus maintains a massive level of control over the leadership, and goverment of the Kingdom of Gilneas, but they do rely on several levels of other noble houses and individuals to completely run the Kingdom. Following the creation of the Empire of Gilneas the title of King of Gilneas is held by the heir of the Kingdom of GIlneas and becomes the second most powerful title of the Empire of Gilneas behind only the Emperor of Gilneas. Monarchy of Gilneas King of Gilneas Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Gilneas is populated by the Frankish people of which first entered the region of Gilneas during the Great Migration as they were pushed southward by Vandals who eventually founded the kingdoms north of Gilneas. The Franks of Gilneas are nearly one hundred percent of the population but in the newly conquered lands there does contain small populations of Vandals of whom have been difficult to incoperate into the Kingdom of Gilneas due to the long history of violence between the Vandals, and Franks of the region. Religion Population Centers of Population Noble Houses Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Franks Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdoms of Thedas